orosfandomcom-20200214-history
E. 'Cat' Rivera
Early Life Born in the town of Halfstream, ‘Cat’ Rivera was raised by Brandon Rivera and Selena Cranston. Her parents ran a town bakery, making some of the finest bread in Halfstream, and the region of Eltront. She took to helping her father, selling bread for him during off hours, and also assisted her mother in dealing with millers. She found many different people from many diverse walks of life entering through the doors of the bakery, and found herself making many friends. The quiet town of Halfstream, however, was not a place where one at her age, the teenage years, would prefer to make friends, however. These people were thieves, vandals, hooligans and mischief makers. She soon found her committing acts she had never thought of committing before, cutting purses and picking pockets, even holding a knife to a man’s' throat and demanding money. It was inevitable that she would finally be found, and predictable that her "friends" would turn tail as soon as they had the opportunity. A month in the town jail, (it was one of the few with an actual prison) and she decided she would take to exploring the world, venturing in the world as a travelling merchant, to make what coin she could. Calbourg Over time Cat found that though her life as a traveller was exciting, she simply did not have enough coin to sustain herself. She found her provisions, once filled with mead and fine fish turning to hard tack and tea, and knew if she did not make any money soon that she would perish. Fortunately she had been journeying in the Hrolmist plains near the flourishing city of Calbourg, a large city where even the poorest beggar could count on making enough coin for a fine loaf and a bit of mead at the end of the day. She came to the city gates with a large wagon of goods, antiques and weaponry. Cat found herself making gold by the bucketloads (literally, as she had run out of coin bags, purses and even vegetable sacks). She was set for the rest of her life! She could be anything, and do anything she dreamed of, achieve anything she wanted! For Cat, her life as a traveller was her dream, and she continued as a roadbound merchant, selling her wares at cheap, cheap prices. She soon left Calbourg, her wagon, that was once full of wares now full of provisions and coins. Orguzduum Eight months later, Cat found herself in the Seven Kingdoms, selling her wares wherever she went, including a large city that had been abandoned on this world by the Toreezno, a race with very little presence in the Aetherius, and amazing stoneworkers. Orguzduum had been settled by the ancestors of the Kings of Halvenfell, who, like their ancestors, were very suspicious of outsiders. Thus, Cat was not allowed entry into the city, which had also been suffering from a great curse by an evil Plague entity from the Aether. Cat, deciding it was pointless to stay in Orguzduum, was going to simply move on when she saw those afflicted by the plague, reopened wounds filled with pus, with the diseased puking out large amounts of bile, laying half dead in the outskirts of the streets. Cat, pitying the poor souls went off to find a cure for them, and all of the city, hoping that she may be able to stop the great plague. It didn't take her long, and she found an order of warriors nearby, Paladins or Vigilants of Torus, The Angel of Purity were planning to cure the plague, by inflitrating into the city and tending to as many of the afflicted as they could, before having to sneak back out. Cat offered to join them as an accomplice, an offer they happily accepted, and was given several vials of strong potions with restorative properties to aid her in doing so. The cleasning of the Plague did not go as planned, though, the Paladins soon finding themselves under attack, not by guards trying to arrest them, but instead by great, sickly monsters of plague, the agonized faces of the men and women they once were now seen under layers of sickly sinew and crying in agony as these beasts slaughtered the Vigilants. Those who were slain simply came back to attack Cat and the survivors as twisted, disgusting and horrible abominations of the proud men and women they once were. Cat, being at the back of the Paladins, mainly responsible for tending to the afflicted with the salves they gave her was able to escape amidst the confusion. After the night, Cat had ran, abandoning her Trade Caravan. She ran for many hours without food or water, stopping only a few times to drink water in nearby streams across the Dorsian Empire, all the way to the Cliffs of Jyra. A misstep on the cliffs sent her tumbling into the ocean below. She found shock overwhelming her, and lost consciousness mid-flight. The deep water stopped her from meeting a brutal end, and a nearby fishing vessel found her falling. Cat awoke to find herself being revived by the vessel, who brought her to Neos Isles, with their nearest shipment of fish. She has slight Amnesia, forgetting about Orguzduum, but has a fear of certain plagues and blood as a result, as well as reocurring nightmares. Credit to Snerus for writing the fantastic biography above. Personality Traits Cat is a very rebellious youth, usually bringing in new and very radical viewpoints onto the table, usually taken from her time with the few other youths she had been with during her uprbringing. She also has a habit of always talking sarcastically, and is overactive and usually filled with energy. Her natural sympathetic nature for the poor and afflicted means she usually spends her time giving aide to the poor in the Orosian slums and sewers. It is also to be noted that Cat has a very short temper, and usually overreacts to the most minor of things, famous amongst all Orosians as she is constantly harassed by the more vocal of the sexists on Oros. Category:Old Characters